Puck
Puck is a fairy from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream and adopted into the Grimm family by Relda Grimm. He is portrayed as being dumb (such as having to ask Sabrina what number comes after one and misspelling many words), but he enjoys pulling elaborate pranks, especially on Sabrina, and he has a larger-than-life ego. He is often declaring himself the ultimate villain, whilst his actions lead others to conclude just the opposite, much to his horror. Biography Puck is over 4000 years old and is the eldest son of Oberon and Titania, his only other sibling, Mustardseed, being his younger brother. He is heir to the throne of Faerie after his father, Oberon the king. After his father's death, he reveals to Sabrina that he hated him as Oberon said he would never give up the throne of Faerie to him, and that Puck was a disappointment. Puck bitterly recounts how that occurred when he was barely out of diapers, so he went to his mother crying who said that he would one day have the throne but, until then, she would grant him an new title - The Trickster King - which he wore with pride ever since. An insight into Puck's earlier life was documented by William Shakespeare in A Midsummer Night's Dream, which was believed to be written sometime between 1590 and 1596. In the play, Puck's mischeivious personality is evident, as the play is based on him mixing up the recipients of the love potion. He also refers to himself by his ironic alias of 'Robin Goodfellow' in the play's epilogue, which is entirely a speech made by him. At some point, the Faerie, including Puck, moved to America. It is most likely that they moved over with Wilhelm Grimm and may have settled briefly in Ferryport Landing, later uprooting themselves and moving to New York where the new Faerie was created. This supports the fact that many of the Everafters firstly settled in Ferryport Landing, then moved out from the town after some time of living there. Oberon later decided that Puck would marry his mother's handmaid, a fairy princess called Moth, whom Puck loathed. Puck refused and so was banished from Faerie where it is a crime to disobey your father. He fled with his pixies to Ferryport Landing, knowing that his family would not be able to get him there, as the barrier would disable them from getting out. Thus, knowingly he trapped himself in the town, where he lived a wild, lawless life with his pixies. He moved into the forest close to the Grimm house, where he slept and lived outside. Relda would frequently leave food out for him, and he would often eat dinner at the house prior to Sabrina and Daphne moving in. He also implies that he would often help when a mystery was afoot, though the extent to which he helped was never revealed. Eventually, by the end of "The Fairy-Tale Detectives", Puck moves into the Grimm household and officially becomes part of the family. Around 10 years had passed by the time Puck had returned to Faerie, albeit unconscious and unintentionally in "Once Upon a Crime". When he recovers from his wings being ripped out, he saves Sabrina from Moth's conniving and also takes on the role of the King of Faerie upon his father's death. He was expected to stay and rule over Faerie, much to the depression of Sabrina, but he surprises the Grimms by coming back with them to Ferryport Landing and trapping himself again, when he had the chance to be free that many Everafters were killing for. He came back due to the love he got from and felt (though he would never admit it) for the Grimms, and carried on acting as their 'protector' and helping them solve cases. Physical Description Puck is described as having shaggy blonde hair, cream-colored skin, and dazzling blue eyes. In some books, his eyes are described as green. His face is almost never seen without a devilish grin and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He has large, insect-like wings and it is implied that he hates the fact that they are iridescent pink. He is often wearing a green hoodie and worn out jeans (usually filthy), and has to be fought into wearing other clothes. He carries a wooden sword with him at all times, which is proven to be quite useful in book seven. When clean, Sabrina thinks of him as cute - however, he prefers to be covered in dirt. This is most probably due to the time he spent living as a 'rogue' for 10 years, prior to him moving into the Grimm family home. From the beginning of "Magic and Other Misdemeanors", Puck grows older against his will, his voice deepening and cracking (much to his surprise - this is evident when he clutches his throat on the way to Baba Yaga's house, looking around and repeating the word "me" which he couldn't believe came out of his mouth). He even grows a few inches, which is shown when Daphne points out that he should change his pants, since the cuffs are a few inches above the ankle, when usually they drag through whatever filth Puck has been around. He later finds out that he is going through puberty, which he believes is an annoying disease that causes growth. He also believes that Sabrina 'poisoned' him which is why he 'contracted' puberty, believing Sabrina's cooties to have been the cause of his growth. Personality Puck has an arrogant attitude, often saying that he is a king and deserves better. He is described as having a tyipcal boyish and immature personality, earning himself the nickname the Trickster King which he is quite proud of, along with several other titles including "Spiritual Leader to Juvenile Delinquents" and "Prince of Fairies". He likes to play pranks and has come up with very elaborate, if rather disgusting, tricks. He proclaims often that he is a villain, and not a hero, but he has never been shown as an antagonist, often saving the Grimms. He is very immature, and protests to growing up as he has stayed an eleven-year-old kid for over 4,000 years. However, when he meets Sabrina and starts to grow up, Puck starts to be more responsible and protective, becoming, as he described with disgust, "Mr. Sensitive." He absolutely despises being mistaken for Peter Pan, and when he is, he turns murderous, most likely since he often calls himself a villain, and Peter is a big hero. He is loathe to admit that he is in love with Sabrina Grimm, just as she is loathe to admit she loves him back, though their feelings for one another are blantantly brought to light on several occasions throughout the series. Special Abilities Puck is a fairy, meaning he is essentially a being of pure magic. This leads to Sabrina being envious of his power at the beginning of The Problem Child, and also his inability to heal as most Everfaters do with ease, after his wings were ripped out. He has wings that enable him to fly. They are large, iridescent pink and are often described as "insect-like". With a flute, he can control his pixies to do his bidding , and he can also shape-shift into animals, animate objects as well as a range of inanimate objects. Puck is also trained to fight, fighting well with his wooden sword which he keeps on his person at all times, once bringing down a dragon with it on his own. It is also implied that Puck's eyes change color due to his mood as during the trial of Mr. Canis, after the death sentence was passed, Puck became furious and his eyes turned coal black. He also seems to be trained to do things expected of Royalty, although he is loathe to display and admit it. This is evident when, in the "The Council of Mirrors", the guests are dancing at Mr. Seven's and Morgan Le Fay's wedding and he asks Sabrina to dance. This surprises her as she didn't know he could dance, and when she expresses her shock, he rolls his eyes saying'' "I'm royalty, that's all we ever do." before leading her out to dance (a cross between a waltz and a box dance, which was much to theatrical for Sabrina's taste, but she let that go), a dance which was soon copied by the rest of the guests.'' Relationships 'The Grimm Family' |-|Sabrina= Puck has been tormenting Sabrina with pranks and insults ever since they first met. It is not long, however, when his romantic feelings for her become obvious, though this is balanced out with the onslaught of pranks Sabrina suffers through, as a result of the Trickster King. The earliest sign of Puck's attraction to Sabrina was in "The Unusual Suspects", when the Wolf said to Puck,'' "Love will be the end of you"'' and then glances at Sabrina. Although Puck denies any knowledge about the beast's words, the blush on his cheeks prove him wrong. After Jake is introduced to the series, Puck sulks as he feels he is no longer needed in the family. Sabrina attempts to cheer him up, saying that they all care for him, leading Puck to kiss Sabrina on the lips. Although this earns him a punch in the gut, Sabrina admits to herself that the most terrifying thing about the kiss was that it was nice. In Book 5 and onward, Puck mysteriously starts to grow, which an Everafter cannot do unless they are willing to. Puck was starting to grow to Sabrina's age because of his feelings for her. Puck is also very protective of Sabrina, often rescuing her and making a big deal out of it. In "Once Upon a Crime", it is revealed that Puck trusts Sabrina more than anyone else in the world. This was proven when the cocoon he was in sprayed her with a disgusting smelling gas that allowed it to follow her wherever she went. This is apparently something that usually happens between people in love as Moth was incredibly jealous and accused Sabrina of stealing 'her honour'. In "The Everafter War", Puck discovers that he and Sabrina are married in the future and it's because of her that he is ageing. He becomes extremely angry and pulls a number of awful pranks on her. Later, though, when he accidentally almost kills her, he is remorseful and apologizes. He later accepts that they may get married in the future, but really only to annoy Sabrina. Puck and Sabrina both deny any feelings for each other, until "The Inside Story". It is only when Sabrina has to kiss Puck because he ate a poisoned apple , she admits - only to herself - that Puck was her first crush. In "The Council of Mirrors", the final book of the series, the relationship between the two advances rather quickly. He explains to Sabrina's father, Henry, at one moment: "Well, it's a little more than a crush, Henry. I'm going to marry your daughter someday, so it's sort of important to my plans that she saves the world." Later, when Mr. Seven and Morgan le Fay are getting married and Daphne changes everyone's outfits to suit the occasion, Puck exclaims "Wow!" at the sight of Sabrina. When Sabrina is hesitant to take up the training and lead the army into battle, Puck is hard on her and gets angry at her reluctance, saying:'' "You know what? I'm seriously reconsidering marrying you."'' In a similar tirade by Puck, the two get into a fight. Puck soars off into the sky with Sabrina grabbing onto his pants leg. When she can't hold on and almost ends up dying he expresses a flustered sort of worry. Sabrina gives Puck a major role in the battle, expressing her undying trust, and she leans on Puck when she's sick. In the first epilogue Sabrina's wedding is crashed by the fairy, and in the second it's revealed that the two of them had gotten married and had two daughters. |-|Daphne= Puck and Daphne share a brother and sister like relationship, him even affectionately giving her the nickname "Marshmallow" as of Book 2, which he refers to her by most of the time. Daphne makes up the word "Pucktastic!" in the 8th book. They often laugh at things Sabrina considers ridiculous, securing their bond even more and Daphne seems to have a higher tolerance for Puck's antics, finding them very funny. Daphne enjoys laughing at Sabrina's reactions to the topic of her and Puck's future marriage, much to Puck's amusement and Sabrina's dismay. Puck doesn't seem to prank Daphne as often as he does to Sabrina, but that doesn't mean she is not subject to his teasing. For example, in book 5 Puck scared her with the possibility of being "a hobo." |-|Relda= ]Puck's relationship with Relda Grimm is that of Grandmother to Grandson, more so as the series goes on. She cares dearly for Puck, inviting him to live with her at the end of the first book. She considers him an adopted member of the Grimm family, and he accepts that graciously, even though he doesn't particularly show it. Before he moved in with the Grimms, Relda would often invite him around for dinner, or leave food out for him to eat, therefore showing how much she cared for him even before he became a member of the Grimm family. She is indulgent with Puck and treats him as she treats her other two (later three) grand-children, not really acknowledging his Royal status, instead choosing to treat him equally which he seems to appreciate although he makes a show of pretending he doesn't. Relda also seems to have a high tolerance of Puck's antics, more often than not managing to excuse Puck's behaviour, over-look his antics,and not get too angry. Puck always refers to her as "Old Lady." Although Relda refers to him as her 'adopted grandson' and is also very forthcoming about how she loves him, the two legally become family after Sabrina marries Puck, though Relda unfortunately had passed away before she could see this. |-|Jake= Puck and Jacob's relationship didn't have the best of starts, with the two meeting when Sabrina decided to go back to the burnt down asylum to look for clues on her parents whereabouts. Her, Daphne and Puck soon encountered Jake, as he too was at the asylum looking for clues, and Puck fought him - leading the fairy-boy to hate the man after Jake used his shadow against Puck. Puck is further put out by Jake after finding out that he is actually a Grimm, and is Relda's son. He become jealous of Jake after he saw the attention that the elder Grimm was receiving, leading him to retire to his room and sulk. Eventually, Sabrina talks bluntly to Puck, saying that Jake is not taking his place and that the family still do care for him. This leads to Puck kissing Sabrina and her punching him back in retaliation. After the events of Once Upon a Crime, Jake and Puck's relationship dramatically improves, with the two working side by side for the good of the family. |-|Henry= Like Veronica, Henry's relationship with Puck is not fully explored, due to the Grimm's long slumber. However, upon waking up, Henry takes an immediate disliking to Puck as he sees how the fairy-boy acts around his daughter, and also sees the vague romantic tension between the two. Therefore, Puck manages to irritate him a lot more than he should since Henry views him as a romantic interest for Sabrina and not even one he entirely approves of, due to Puck's mischievous nature that reminds him of himself in the past - a past he has come to hate. However, the two manage to put aside their differences as they fight together in The Council of Mirrors, where Puck admits that Sabrina's dad is alright. This doesn't mean that he passes on the opportunity to embarrass or annoy Henry, as he often off-handedly comments on the fact that he will marry Sabrina, much to the annoyance of Henry. |-|Veronica= Due to Veronica's absence in the earlier books, her relationship with Puck isn't explored as much. However, she is the parent who seems to approve of the strange almost-but-not-really-there relationship between Sabrina and Puck, even going so far as to clap with happiness when Sabrina "got her first boyfriend." - much to Puck's horror, and also Sabrina's. 'Faerie and Miscellanous' |-|Oberon= Puck and Oberon have a strained relationship, eventually leading in Puck hating his father altogether. Oberon felt that Puck was a disappointment to him and would be the ruin of Faerie since the fairy-boy was his heir. He told Puck as much when Puck was barely out of diapers, and even told him that he would never get the throne as the fairy recounted bitterly to Sabrina upon his father's death. Oberon made Puck develop a complex regarding himself, leading him to be arrogant and scared to care for anyone, as he himself was scared of how people could hurt him if he allowed himself to care for them. The final straw that drove Puck and his father apart was when Oberon arranged for his son to marry Moth, Titania's serving maid. Puck resolutely refused leading Oberon to exile him from Faerie. Puck didn't refer to his father at all whilst he is living with the Grimms, proving that the bitterness he feels to his father is something he does not forget. Oberon is introduced to the series in Once Upon a Crime, where Puck is brought in to Faerie, sick and injured. He is outraged by Puck's presence and is stopped from kicking the unconscious fairy out by Titania who pleads with him. He acquiesces, though not without demanding something from the Grimms in return. Oberon does nothing to make sure that his son would get better and states that as soon as Puck is healed, he has to leave Faerie again. He seems entirely disinterested with Puck's health and is dismissive of the fairy-boy. Eventually, he is murdered and only when his spirit is inhabiting Sabrina's body, it becomes evident that he is regretful about his behaviour towards Puck and does have some love for his eldest son. Puck, on his part, is bitter towards his father and his feelings are shown when his father's funeral takes place. Though sombre about his death, he never truly forgives his father for all the hurt that Oberon put him through. As his heir, Puck had to be the one that delivered the final speech over Oberon's body. He does so, and also performs the rest of his duties perfectly but after the funeral, he stands forlornly over the Hudson river, Sabrina eventually joining him. As Puck stands in silence, Sabrina encourages him to let out his actual feelings and give his own farewell to her father, as Puck reveals that the touching eulogy he spoke over his father was actually written by Titania. Puck smiles bitterly and tells Sabrina how his father was a horrible, selfish man who only cared about his business and barely about his sons. In a rare moment of vulnerability, Puck completely breaks down and starts screaming to his father's burning body that he hated him, and he hated how he also made Puck feel weak and stupid. Puck also reveals that his father thought him to be a disappointment and said he would never give Puck the throne to Faerie, when the Trickster was barely out of diapers. His father's spurning led to s distraught Puck being crowned as the Trickster King, and ever since then his relationship with his father had been strained and bitter. Puck rarely talks bout his own personal family issues but the fast time he has eve alluded to life with Oberon was whilst he was crying to Sabrina. |-|Titania= Puck's relationship with his mother is far better than his relationship with his father, as his mother was the most supportive parent of the two. Titania cares for Puck greatly, and Puck found her as a source of comfort after his father told him that he would never sit on the throne of Faerie since he was such a disappointment. Titania consoled her eldest son by crowning him with a new title: The Trickster King, which Puck has worn proudly ever since, therefore proving that his mother's support is something he loves greatly. After Puck returns from his exile in almost dead state, Titania fights with Oberon to let him stay as the King of Faerie wanted to exile his son. She charges the Grimm's with protecting the cocoon which harbours her son and after he emerges from the smelly sac, Puck seems to take all duties that he gets from his mother seriously - even reading out a touching eulogy at his father's funeral that Titania wrote for him because he was loathe to do it himself. |-|Mustardseed= Not much is known about Puck's relationship with his brother, though it is evident from the events of Once Upon a Crime that Mustardseed does care for Puck, enough to defy his father, the King of Faerie and insist on his treatment. When he first sees Puck, he threatens his father's bodyguards to let them through as they had previously been resisting the Grimm's pleas at for the unconscious Faerie. He tenderly takes Puck into his own hands and carries his older brother himself to see their mother. Mustardseed also outright bans the Grimms from taking Puck from Faerie before he has healed, much to Sabrina's annoyance. He also heads up the Grimms with regards to catching his father's killer, sending Moth with them to make sure that a fairy was with Puck always. After Puck emerges from his cocoon, the relationship that he has with his brother can be gleaned as being positive from the little interaction the two have in the books. Mustardseed seems to be the only one in Faerie who can get his elder brother to perform his duties, even if Puck does them reluctantly. Mustardseed is the opposite to Puck's character, being mature and serious where Puck is not. It is also implied that he is the Regent King of Faerie whilst Puck returns to Ferryport Landing with the Grimms, which suggests that the two brothers are on good enough terms. |-|Moth= Moth is obsessed with Puck - that much is clear from Once Upon a Crime. Puck however loathes her enough to flee his community rather than marry her himself. He makes absolutely no mention of her at all, just as he makes no mention of his life in Faerie to anyone else. Moth is in love with Puck enough to commit murder (almost twice) to ensure that he is hers, and has even planned out how the two will expand their kingdom after they get married, much to Sabrina's amusement. Puck seems to be entirely indifferent towards her, focusing more on Sabrina instead which angers Moth greatly. He also offended her even whilst he was unconscious as his cocoon sprayed Sabrina and chose her as his protector, rather than Moth who raged that the honour was meant to be hers. Whilst Moth views Puck almost with reverence, Puck really can't seem to stand her. |-|Pixies= Puck has a relationship with his pixies that is typical of any master-to-servant. He often calls them his 'minions' and summons them regularly to do his bidding. They seem to enjoy taking orders from him, especially if the orders are mischievous. It is most probable that he shares a close relationship with them, as they are always at his beck and call, as well as being his constant companions for the 10 years that he spent living as a rogue outside in Ferryport Landing. They are always at the ready to receive Puck's commands, as they are bound to him due to his royal status. Puck, in turn, doesn't abuse his position over the pixies often, as they are willing to carry out his commands. They were the only real connection that he had to Faerie and his old life when he was exiled from the community, so it is more than probable that he loves them to some degree. |-|Chimpanzees= Like with his pixies, Puck has a vary authoritative relationship with his chimpanzees, often acting as their superior and commanding officer. When they make their first appearance in the series, Puck is with them in military gear, training them about the rules of war. They are obedient and love doing his bidding especially if it is mischievous. They also understand Puck when he is talking to them in human form, whilst he also uses his shape-shifting abilities to converse with them in chimp form. Puck does seem to care for them to some extent as he is genuinely excited when Bunny Lancaster produces a key for his magical bedroom as he gets to see his chimps again an, in his own words, he missed them. Future Self In book five, Sabrina and Daphne accidentally travel fifteen years into a future. (It should be noted that the future is tangible and after the actions the Grimms take to change things, the future is changed.) Future Puck is more responsible, and more centered around the Grimms, who legally become his family through his marriage to Sabrina. He still retains his mischeivious streak, taunting his enemies as he defends his family. Younger Sabrina is incredulous at the relationship between Future Puck and Sabrina, as they are happily married - something she can't ever see that Puck and her would be. This is evident when Future Puck wraps an arm around Future Sabrina's waist and also when he kisses her cheeck swiftly. Future Sabrina in turn also seems to be openly romantic, as she grins bashfully when Younger Sabrina and Daphne realise she is married to Puck, and therefore mention it to her. She replies by saying'' "he gets a little less annoying when he gets older", to which Puck smilingly replies ''"But only a little." ''Their love is also evident when Younger Sabrina doesn't believe that the trio are who they say they are, saying that she knows they are joking because Everafters don't age, and Puck evidently has. Puck grins and shakes his head saying that's not true, explaining that most Everafters don't have a good enough reason to grow up, whilst he shares an affectionate look with Older Sabrina, causing her to grin bashfully. This shows that they are open and flamboyant about their relationship. 'First Epilogue' An epilogue, set 13 years after "The Council of Mirrors", takes place at Sabrina's wedding. She is about to marry Bradley, her 'normal' fiancé. However, as she is getting ready for the wedding, it is evident that she is disappointed by Puck's absence although she denies this when confronted by her sister. This is further reinforced when she looks around and feels disappointed again when she can't see Puck in the wedding party, and even subconsciously gets her hopes up that he will say or do something to stop the wedding (shown when the Minister asks the crowd for any objections towards the marriage). But before Sabrina and Bradley can say ''"I do", Puck, now a man of 25, crashes the wedding by literally crashing through the ceiling, greeting her with a line so typical of the Trickster King to which she can't help but grin. The fact that Puck greeted her with an insult and a wink, implies his love for her as the two quickly settle into their old patterns, even after a five year absence, whereas her love is shown by the fact that she can't help but grin as the fairy greets her unconventionally. 'Second Epilogue' 16 years later, it is revealed that Puck and Sabrina got married, They have two daughters - Alison a 14 year old who acts like Sabrina, and Emma, a 7 year old, who acts like Puck and Daphne. The family live in a brownstone house, and have two dogs called Bono and Edge, both of whom Sabrina says are in need of a bath. It is also revealed that Puck and Sabrina chose not to tell their two daughters about the secret world of Everafters. Sabrina and Puck's marriage is also implied to be a very good, loving one. This is due to Sabrina writing in her diary "love doesn't allow you to make plans." and also when she writes "I remember what I used to say about marriage-" ''but she is cut off by Alison screaming before she can finish the sentence. As she wasn't too keen on being married to Puck when she was younger, it is implied that the two now share a loving relationship, thus proving Sabrina's youthful assumptions wrong. Alison and Emma are introduced as Allie develops her wings, much to her horror. This shows that the fairy heritage is evident in Sabrina and Puck's two daughters. As their daughters find out about the secret world of Everafters, Sabrina also lets slip that Puck works in a castle, something previously unknown to the girls. This implies that Puck went back to Faerie, just as it is implied that he also took back the throne. This also reveals the current state of Faerie, showing that Puck had managed to expand and create a better Faerie under his rule; one with an established castle too. Quotes '' 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' Puck Gallery Official Image Gallery Meeting the Trickster.png|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Armoured attack.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Walking the plank.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Dripping in gunk.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The donkey at the table.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The chase through the forest.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Tiny Puck and a much taller Sabrina.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Riding the beast.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Puck and the bath.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The (un)magical fridge.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Sabrina and the walrus fairy-boy.jpg|The Problem Child 3.3.jpg|The Problem Child 3.6.jpeg|The Problem Child 3.13.jpeg|The Problem Child Contact with Oberon.jpeg|Once Upon a Crime Veronica's speech.jpeg|Once Upon a Crime Scarecrow's library.jpeg|Tales from the Hood Sabrina and Puck find North Wind.jpeg|Tales from the Hood Charming saves Snow.jpg|Tales from the Hood 7.4.jpg|The Everafter War 7.7.jpeg|The Everafter War 7.10.jpeg|The Everafter War 8.3.jpeg|The Inside Story 8.7.jpeg|The Inside Story 8.9.jpeg|The Inside Story 9.5.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.6.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.8.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors 9.12.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Fanart Gallery Trickster king puck by lizalot.png|Fanart by Lizalot Grimm family portrait by lizalot-d42aj6j.png|Fanart by Lizalot Puck Sabrina Kiss by pearl4453 and lizalot.jpg|Fanart by Pearl4453 and Lizalot Puck by estrangeloedessa.png|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa Sabrina and Puck by estrangeloedessa-d5xev54.jpg|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa True love by estrangeloedessa-d4vpjib.jpg|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa Puck Sabrina Wings by estrangeloedessa-2.png|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa ﻿Etymology Puck is the Swedish term for Pixie (spelled Pykse) made famous by the name's appearance as one of the key characters of A Midsummer Night's Dream - as Puck says, he is the "star" of the play. Puck is also an old English term for "elf", but Puck from The Sisters Grimm would take high offence if anyone called him that, as is shown when Daphne asks if he works for Santa, to which he indignantly cries he is not an elf. The name Robin Goodfellow was given (ahem, documented) by Shakespeare to fully emphasis the mischievous nature of Puck, by adding an ironic alias by which he is also known. 'Goodfellow' because, as Puck states numerous times, he is far from being a well behaved person. External links relating to Puck Puck in A Midsummer Night's Dream Puck in mythology Category:Grimm Family Puck Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Royalty Category:Faerie Category:Fairy